


Two Letters Off

by unikora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, Monster Dating, Other, Unbetaed we die like men, Witchcraft, like... idk not much goes on in this fic other than cute, quickfic, short cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikora/pseuds/unikora
Summary: Zachary did not intend to summon an intelligent demon.  The demon he summons is offended.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Two Letters Off

Jazzen had to admit that the binding circle was a work of art. Not even remotely effective for containing a demon of his caliber, of course. It looked like whatever modern witch that had created it had carved it into the floorboards designed it by theirself. But it had a high degree of artistry to it. Carved by a careful, sure hand. None of the spirals were superfluous, there wasn't anything inside the space made to contain the demon that could be damaged and weaken the integrity of the circle. Five rings, rather than the laughable one he'd heard of from those who had been summoned up to the surface in the modern era, far away from the time of Soloman and capable witches.

He studied the circle for a long time before actually looking up at the witch that summoned him, noting exactly where he would push to get through the circle. The witch had been polite, really: no awful smelling sulfur candles, no hostile bonding spells being chanted at him like they would do anything. No screaming when a new witch saw a real demon for the first time. Sure, he was not pretty. His mouth spanned too much of his face and was full of sharp teeth, and his eyes were completely black, but he was not some sort of shoggoth or fear eater that took whatever form they thought would bother their prey most. He was well built, masculine, and nude, and he had normal hands. It was almost offensive when they screamed before he tried to eat them, rather than waiting patiently for him to pounce.When he did look up at the witch, it was not what he was expecting.

The boy was short and pale. He wore too much makeup, with so much eyeshadow Jazzen was surprised he could open his eyes at all, and Jazzen couldn't tell if his pallor came from powder or terror. He wore a necklace with an upside down pentagram and a shirt that advertised a tour done by a band called 'Cannibal Corpse' over ripped skinny jeans. He was skinny. Wouldn't be much fun to eat. But it was only customary.

"Oh, god." The boy broke the silence, shuddering. "Oh, no. I am so sorry. You are not what I was trying to summon.”

Jazzack, who had been prepared to eat the boy before he spoke, paused. "What do you mean by that?”

"Fuck. You can *talk.* " The boy ran a hand through his dyed black hair, grimacing. "I would never purposely insult a demon of your rank by drawing you into a homebrew circle. Something went wrong. You can go ahead and kill me now.”

Jazzen flashed his teeth. Definitely not in a cheap attempt to scare the boy. He did not flinch. "Are you not going to try to bind me to your will?”

"Me? Bind an intelligent demon? I don't have the power to do that. I was trying to summon a Jezzon. I'm sure you know them. Small, furry, stupid? To test the circle.”

"And instead you summoned Jazzen." He had been named after the dog-like creatures the human spoke of. They were good pets.

"That's the name you go by? I call myself Zachary." He raised both of his hands in the air, demonstrating that he did not hold a weapon. "I take it whoever summons Jazzen dies by his hand?”

"Inevitably." Jazzen growled, but did not attempt to break the circle. "No matter how they fight.”

"I won't fight. My momma didn't raise me to run away from my own mistakes. Demon related mistakes is a death sentence. I knew this when I drew the circle, when I called upon the corners, and when I mispronounced unholy chants. I only hope I do not have to remember it in the afterlife.”

"I do not like being summoned. I think I will torture you first." Jazzen was getting annoyed, now. Where was the screaming? The begging for his life? The fear? What sort of half assed demon summoner knew their own limits and accepted mistakes? Humans weren't supposed to do smart things like practice their circles and bonding spells on Jozzan like demons used to, back when there were young demons. Humans were supposed to be prideful, stupid, and sinful.

"Then so be it. I have offended you." 

Jazzen bared his teeth again and pounced on the weak spot of the circle, coming onto Zachary on all fours and positioning his teeth to tear his throat out, taking in the scent of his sweat and repressed fear. Pinning his arms above his head with his far superior strength. Looking into his helpless eyes. Gloating in his easy victory.He knew the moment that the human tilted back his neck to give him easier access to the throat he knew he couldn't kill him. He sat up, still pinning the small boy to the floor with his superior weight, and glared with his pure black eyes."You're not doing this right.”

"What am I meant to do?" Zachary looked genuinely confused. “I’m not used to getting eaten by demons.”

“Of course not.You can’t get eaten by a demon twice.Plus, you’re barely a mouthful unless you can eat bones, which isn’t one of my many talents.Or most people’s talents.It’s just not a useful talent most of the time.”

“Alright.What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know.Beg.”

“Beg?Well, then.I can do that. _Please.Jazzen.Punish me for my insolence.Just please, end it quickly._ ”

Jazzen growled, leaning over Zachary so close their lips almost touched.“Do not mock me.I will eat you.I will eat your family.”

“What family?”

“Your mother.Your father.Your sisters and brothers.”

“Do you really think I’d be dabbling in demonology if I had family like that?Curses and illusions, sure, but _demonology_?My momma hit the bucket years ago.I wouldn’t be responsible for that.And if you want my papa, good luck finding him.I have no idea what his name is.”

“Why are you so intent on ruining this?”

“Why are you playing with your food in such an uninteresting way?”

“Because—because I’m not going to eat you.”Jazzen admitted.“I’m not some mindless imp.We don’t kill witches just for existing.We will them because they’re stupid and prideful monsters that think they have the right to whisk us out of our homes and make us do things for them, even though none of them have the experience or willpower to mess with the demons they try to symmon.You created an impressive circle that is pretty instead of copying one from some ancient text we’ve already figured out how to beat.

“Modern witches are supposed to be vapid teenagers who just angst and whine.Or old women who think like vapid teenagers.You’re supposed to try to sell your soul in exchange for me killing your rivals or whatever.But here you are!Taking accountability for your mistakes!I can’t kill you.That would be undignified.”

“So you’re mad at me because I’m too mature?”

“No! I’m mad at you because you’re not giving me anything to be mad at you for!You’re so _obnoxious._ How long did it take for you to make that circle?”

“Oh, that?It’s version 9.V1 was about four years ago.Never summoned with it.Too many structural errors.But—“  
“It’s very god.Even powerful demons could get trapped for awhile.But I’m smart and you didn’t include any runes to weaken me.”

“Those runes tend to kill Jozzan.I tried it V3 to V6.It’s not a circle meant to house demons that can think through a circle’s structure.I have no need for a powerful demon.This is just a hobby.I don’t know how I messed up the school, considering how much I’ve preformed it.”

“I was playing with my pet.I must have gotten pulled instead of him.”

“I’ve been kidnapping _pets?_ ”

“Unlikely.Almost all Jozzen are wild.It was bad luck.”

“Oh.”Zachary stared at the ceiling.“Well.If you’re not planning to kill me, what’s next?I release you to be a terror on the streets?You kill humans until the men in black take you down?”

Jazzen considered it.That had been his plan, but it seemed so childish when put like that.

“Of course not.If I’m going to get drugged up here I’ll spend the time doing something worthy.I’m going to teach you _real_ magic.And _you_ are going to take me out on a date.”


End file.
